Sportacus's check up
by swarney
Summary: please read the first one, i won't make sense if you don't read it. sportacus thought he was having a normal check up, it turns out it was not like he planned.


Chapter 2

Sportacus's check-up,

It was a bright and sunny day, the kids playing basketball, Milford and Bessie were having breakfast and Robbie was sound asleep in his layer.

Beep, beep, beep went Sportacus's alarm, he was already awake as he couldn't sleep, because today he was going to the surgeon that fixed his back to see if it was all healed. Sportacus was just about to hop into the shower when he saw his crystal flashing on the floor,

"Oh crap", he said as he was putting some blue shorts on.

"Oh well guess that showers got to wait."

He still couldn't run or jump yet so he had to steer his airship onto the ground, he then speed walked over to the kids, Ziggy was hanging from the basketball hoop.

"How did you get there?"

Sportacus asked as he helped Ziggy down,

"Well you see, stingy said that I can't dunk the ball in because I'm small but I proved him wrong and dunked the ball in….then I got stuck, anyways why aren't you in your superhero costume?" Asked Ziggy.

"Well I was about to have a shower until my crystal went off so I had to chuck some shorts on and come here. Well I've got to go now Ziggy so have fun playing basketball and I'll see you later, oh and stingy please don't be mean to Ziggy." Sportacus got back to his airship and steered it back up into the sky, he then started to get undressed again until he saw his crystal beep,

"Ugh for fuck sake can't a man have a shower in piece." He put his shorts back on and landed his airship again. He speed walked over to Milford and Bessie this time. Sportacus saw Bessie panicking, he tried to jog and he could start to feel his back hurt but he didn't care though because Milford was choking on something, he got to mayor and managed to get a piece of sausage out of his throat and he could breathe again.

"Oh thank you" said the mayor, "well since you saved my life you can have one wish."

"Well are you sure mayor I…..I don't need a wish,"

"Oh no, no I insist,"

"Well ok I'm to go to the surgeon today and I won't be able to save anyone for 3 or 4 hours, so I wish that when I'm gone there is no trouble in Lazy Town."

"Well ok if that's your wish, then I'll have to tell all the kids not to get into trouble today, and what about Robbie what are we going to do with him?" Asked the mayor

"Leave it to me," said Sportacus.

Sportacus walked over to the sheriff's office,

"Sportacus what a surprise, come in, have a seat, and on another note why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Oh umm well I was going to have a shower then I had to go save someone an…."

"So why are you here?" The sheriff cut Sportacus off because he didn't want him to trail off.

"Well I have to go to the surgeon in about an hour and a half and I can't save anyone if I'm there so I was wondering if you can keep an eye on Robbie until I get back?"

"Sure thing Sportacus" the sheriff said.

"Why thanks," he said as he stood up and shook the sheriff's hand firmly. Sportacus turned around.

"Ouch that must hurt," the sheriff said

"What?…. oh my scar,"

Sportacus said as he was trying to look at it,

"Nah that doesn't hurt anymore, but if you knock it that's a different story."

The sheriff laughed.

"Ok I better be going now," Sportacus added.

Sportacus went back to his airship, he started to fly his ship back into the sky but thought he should keep it low just in case. He was about to take his shorts off but instead yelled door and the door opened, then he said telescope and it popped out of the door.

"Just in case," he said to himself.

He looked over Lazy Town and saw that no one could get hurt or get into trouble while he was occupied.

"Allt Gott" (all good in Icelandic). "Ok shower time,"

he said as he shut the door. About ten minutes have passed of Sportacus singing in the shower, and he thought he should get out. He walked out into the main area in his airship and yelled bed,

"But Sportacus its not time to go to bed yet,"

Sportacus's airship replied,

"Yeah I know, but I need somewhere to put my clothes while I get dressed,"

"Oh in that case, here's your bed."

She slid the bed out of the wall.

"There you go!"

"Thank your airship."

"Your most certainly welcome."

Sportacus tucked his towel in so he didn't have to hold it and he yelled

"TOPS." A clothes rack came out of the wall with t-shirts hanging on it. Sportacus chose one that was grey and that had his own logo on it, he chucked it onto his bed and said

"CLOSE." it went back in, he then yelled

"PANTS." A draw came out he had a choice of black jeans, dress pants, tracksuit pants and shorts,

"I think I'll go with the black ones."

"CLOSE." They went back in,

"BOXERS, wow that almost hit me in the face," he caught it and chucked it on his clothes.

"BELTS." He chose a black one to go with his jeans,

"SOCKS." they came out of the same hole as the boxers came out of, and lucky last he yelled,

"HATS." 5 hats came out, there was a black Nike snapback, his superhero hat, a snapback that said "move", a wide brim hat and a Lazy Town hat.

"Ohh that 'move' hat looks nice."

It only took the above average hero 90 seconds to put his clothes on. Sportacus yelled bathroom and the wall opened he went in and brushed his teeth. He was about to leave when he looked at his feet and realised that he hasn't put shoes on yet. Sportacus shouted shoes and 5 pairs of shoes came out neatly stacked, his choice was his superhero ones, black vans, light blue Nike's, dark blue Nike's with a white stripes and dress shoes. He chose the dark blue Nike's with the white stripes.

Sportacus's airship wasn't that high up, so he put his hat on backwards and he climbed down his ladder and started to walk to the mayor's house, on the way he bumped into Stephanie,

"Oh hi Sportacus where are you going? And nice hat," she added,

Oh Hi Stephanie and thanks I love this hat, anyways I was just on my way to go see your uncle to ask if I can borrow his car because I have to go to the surgeon today.

Oh can I come…pleeeeease.

Um well I don't have a problem with it but you will have to ask your uncle.

Ok I will.

We can walk together if you want.

So about five minutes have passed of talking and walking and they ended up at the mayor's door, Stephanie walked in first not even knocking. When she opened the door Milford was washing dishes from breakfast, he was shocked to see Sportacus and Stephanie standing at his door.

Sportacus I thought you left already,

No mayor I was just about to leave but I was going to ask if I could borrow your car because the hospital won't let me fly my airship there,

Do you even have a driver's licence Sportacus?

The mayor added,

Sportacus pulled his wallet out from his pocket and took his driver's licence out to show the mayor.

Before I got an airship I used to drive, and when I go visit my family I drive their car.

Ok all good Sportacus, here you go. Milford pulled his BMW keys out of his pocket Sportacus has never driven a BMW before.

Just don't scratch it Milford joked.

Don't you worry, it will back in one piece,

Sportacus joked back.

Uncle? Stephanie cut in when they stopped,

Yes, Stephanie.

Can I go with Sportacus, pleeeease?

Um…ah well I don't have an issue with it, it's Sportacus you'll have to talk to.

Stephanie turned to Sportacus,

Yes, I would love to have you come Stephanie. Alright let's go thanks again mayor for the car.

No problem Sportacus, drive safely.

Bye uncle, Stephanie said as the two left.

Stephanie showed Sportacus where the mayors car was and she opened the garage, parked right in front of Sportacus was a nice black BMW, Sportacus just stood there with his mouth wide open. Stephanie went to open the passenger door but it was locked so she said,

Hey can you unlock the door,

Sportacus was still standing there not responding to her, so she marched over to him and grabbed him by his arm and walked him over to the car.

Snap out of it, she yelled,

Sportacus realised what he was doing and just said,

WOW.

Ok let's get in

Stephanie suggested,

Sportacus unlocked the doors and got in, he started the car and was about to leave until...

SPORTACUS,

What?

PUT YOUR SEAT BELT ON,

Oh right I'm so used to driving my airship, and that doesn't have a shoulder seat belt in it.

He put his seat belt on and left Lazy Town.

Alright shall we listen to some tunes,

Sportacus said as he turned the radio on,

Stephanie agreed.

Back in Lazy Town Milford went around telling all the kids that Stephanie and Sportacus had to go to the hospital for Sportacus's back to see if it was all healed and that they had to try to stay out of trouble.

Robbie was woken by the sound of the kids playing outside.

Oh those darn kids, why don't they ever just stay inside and be LAZY,

Robbie said. Robbie went over to his periscope and looked through it to see what the kids were doing; they were all playing soccer except for Stephanie and Sportacus, he thought that was strange considering that Sportacus is always playing soccer and Stephanie was a soccer addict, maybe they are sick or something he thought to himself, then all of a sudden Robbie had an idea it was to challenge the kids to a soccer game, if he won the kids had to be quiet and do nothing for the rest of the day, oh and the blue elf and pinkie had to leave town for the whole day and not dance, sing or save anyone. Little did he know that the blue elf and pinkie have left and would be gone for the rest of the day.

Back in the car with Stephanie and Sportacus, they were nearly at the hospital, they were running a little bit late so while Sportacus was driving, Stephanie blue toothed Sportacus's phone to the car so he could ring the hospital telling them that they were going to be ten minutes late. When Stephanie finished blue toothing Sportacus's phone to the car, Sportacus said

Siri call the hospital,

Siri did what she was told and called the hospital.

Hello this is FunTown hospital Courtney speaking,

Hi Courtney this is Sportacus I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to be about ten minutes late for my consultation with the surgeon.

Ok what is your surgeons name?

It is Dr will

Ok I'll let him know, thank you for ringing and I'll see you soon.

Sportacus told Siri to hang up and she again did what she was told.

She sounds nice, Stephanie said.

Yeah she does doesn't she, hey let's put some Bruno Mars on that always makes me want to move.

It was really hard for Sportacus to sit still in one spot for an hour. They finally arrived at the hospital and parked their car in the B section, they then had to go up two floors to get to the surgeon, they could take the lift but since Sportacus had been sitting in the car he decided to go up the stairs to at least get some sort of fitness in, when they reached the floor they had to go on, Sportacus could feel his energy draining he needed sports candy and fast. Eventually Stephanie was walking way faster than Sportacus and that was very rear considering that Sportacus was taller and had longer legs so every time Sportacus took one step it would take Stephanie two, so she thought that was weird, she looked back and saw Sportacus loosing breath, Sportacus was trying to say something

Sp sp sports can candy, Stephanie insisted that he should sit down, so he sat down and was very short of breath. Stephanie tried to speed walk to the cafeteria she would've ran but couldn't because of her environment, she finally got to the cafeteria and asked for 3 apples, they cost her 3 dollars she paid the lady and went back to Sportacus, when she got to him he was almost about to pass out, there was a nurse next to him, he was trying to say apple to her but she couldn't understand him.

I think this is what he is trying to say Stephanie said raising the apple.

That's not going to work, he needs to have oxygen, the nurse told her.

I don't think so Stephanie snapped, she handed Sportacus an apple he took a bite and he could breathe normally again.

Huh? I guess that did work! the nurse said confused. Sportacus explained,

So I can't eat junk food or anything with sugar in it so I eat fruits and vegetables I also have this energy band that I have to wear to see when I need sports candy or to see how much I have in my system, and when I haven't had enough my body goes into shut down until I get some fruit into my system.

Oh that is very strange, I have never met someone who would run out of breath and then take a bite of fruit then completely go back to normal.

Well you know it runs in the family.

Ok well ah, have a nice day, and stock up on those fruits you'll need it, the nurse said as she was walking the other way still confused.

Wow does it really run in the family, Stephanie asked

Yeah it does my dad can't eat anything oily, my mum can't eat certain meat and my brother is the same as me he can't eat sugar.

Oh really, how old is your brother? Stephanie asked

he is almost 13, his birthday Is next week, I still need to get him something.

Oh, what's his name?

His name is Daniel, but everyone calls him Dan, and sometimes I call him Danny to tease him.

Oh I wouldn't think you would tease him you would never do that.

Oh you'll be surprised I tease him all the time.

Is he like a superhero too?

Oh yeah, I'm stronger though, he looks after his school and Happy Town with mum and dad.

Oh that's cool.

They arrived at a desk.

Hello,

Hi, Sportacus replied, I have a consultation with Dr will, here's the letter I received in the mail, he handed her the letter.

Oh Sportacus I spoke to you on the phone, I'm Courtney nice to see you made it, but I hate to say that unfortunately there is no eating in the waiting room uh so you'll have to either eat your apple outside the door there or throw it out.

Oh I need to eat this apple to stay alive so I can't really throw it out and I can't stand out the door because I won't be able to hear if my name is being called, plus my body just started to shut down and the only way I can go back to normal is if I eat fruit.

Ummm ok well ah, I'll just go speak to someone and see if you can eat that. she came back about two minutes later and said,

Ok you can eat that apple but try to stay away from other patients.

Sure thing.

Alright so here's your sticker I.D and before you leave can I go through some details.

Yeah that's fine.

Ok so what's your date of birth?

10/9/1981

and your address,

ah I live in an airship above Lazy Town soo I ah don't have an address I guess?

Ok that's fine I'll just say airship in Lazy Town. Ok you are all good to sit down now.

Ok thanks. Sportacus sat down and knew that it was going to be a long wait and of cause, he couldn't sit still, he was doing push ups and sit ups and trying to impress all of the patients his back was still hurting from that morning and he hoped that he hadn't put his spine out again. Stephanie said,

Sportacus you should stop moving around your going to hurt yourself again, and you might go into shock again.

Sportacus refused and kept doing what he was doing, then his name was called,

Sportacus Scheving, Sportacus Scheving,

Oh that's me, so Stephanie and Sportacus went over to the man he was holding a piece of paper.

Ok so you will need to get an x-ray before you see the surgeon, so it's just out that door and two lefts a right then up two floors and you be there.

Ok sounds easy, Sportacus was just glad that he could get up and move.

So they were almost at the x-ray room and Sportacus was losing energy again, Stephanie noticed and luckily she kept another apple in her bag she pulled it out and handed it to Sportacus,

Why thanks I don't know what's wrong with me today I just can't seem to keep my energy up, maybe I'm getting sick or something.

No problem Sportacus, I brought three apples just in case it happened again. I think you might be getting sick, how about when we are done talking to the surgeon we can go to the emergency department and find out why you can't keep your energy up.

Sounds like a plan, Sportacus said.

Back at Lazy Town the kids were having some lunch and a break from playing soccer. This was Robbie's time to shine, all morning Robbie has been making a soccer team to defeat the kids so he will win, he went over to his periscope and what he saw shook him, it was quiet, there was no one around, he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming and he wasn't.

What! this has never happened before, where are those annoying kids, he said

They should be here. Robbie got so frustrated, he went up to the surface and went to go find the kids.

The sheriff saw Robbie going around town and thought he should have a word to him. It took the sheriff a while to catch up to Robbie because Robbie was practically running, but he finally did and said,

Robbie?

WHAT Robbie yelled back,

If you yell at me again I will have to place you under arrest

I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO IM TRYING TO FIND THOSE STUPID KIDS.

ROBBIE I asked you once if you continue to yell I will have to take you into custody, do you really want that? the sheriff asked.

NO BUT IM TRYING TO FIND THOES STUPID KIDS AND BLODY PINKEY AND SPORTAFLOP.

THAT'S IT COME HERE, the sheriff reached into his pocket and pulled out some handcuffs turn around and put your hands behind your back.

NO DON'T TOUCH ME! Robbie started running away from the sheriff, the sheriff grabbed his gun and started running behind him until it was safe to shoot,

FREEZE, Robbie didn't listen, so the sheriff shot him in the leg, he fell right to the ground, he ran up to him and put the handcuffs on Robbie then called for backup. See what happens when you don't listen. Robbie mumbled to himself. It only took about five minutes for the backup to arrive.

What happened here? One of the police offices asked,

Well I was told to look after Lazy Town today because Sportacus had to go to the hospital to have a check-up, and I was going to talk to Robbie, just to have a chat and he starts yelling at me so I asked him nicely to calm down and he continued to yell so I asked him to turn around so I could detain him but he started running away so I shot him in the leg.

Ok well we need an ambulance firstly so I'll call them and try not to move Robbie he looks like he is in a lot of pain.

Ok I'll try not to move him while I search him.

Ok all good sheriff I'm going to call the ambulance now.

Meanwhile the kids were enjoying their lunch when they heard a gunshot, they looked out the window and saw Robbie getting arrested,

That doesn't surprise me tricky said

Yeah same Ziggy agreed.

Those handcuffs are MINE

Stingy those aren't yours

Dam it every time.

Back at the hospital Sportacus finished his x-ray and was given his crystal back.

Oh Sportacus that crystal that I was looking after was flashing.

Oh crap, he looked into the crystal and could kind of see Robbie and handcuffs but because he was so far away from Lazy Town it wasn't clear.

He was now back in the waiting room, he tried hiding the crystal in his pocket from Stephanie and he hoped that it didn't go off again. His name was called again, Sportacus Scheving, Sportacus Scheving

oh that's me lets go Stephanie. Stephanie could tell that Sportacus wasn't feeling well, and she was kinda right, one, he was low on energy and two, he was worried about everyone in Lazy Town.

When Sportacus got to the room where the surgeon took him, the surgeon asked him to take his shirt off so he could take a look. Stephanie sat on a chair that the surgeon gave her, when Sportacus took his shirt off Stephanie blushed.

Ok Sportacus, could I have you lie on the bed there on your stomach.

Yeah of cause, Sportacus lied down and the surgeon felt down Sportacus's back where the scar is,

Does that hurt? He asked.

Ah a little right at the bottom,

Ok, ah you can sit up now, so since the surgery have you had any pain?

Ah no I haven't had that much pain, though it did start hurting this Morning, I had to save someone and I kind of started jogging because they were chocking so I had to get there fast, and since then it has been like sharp pains.

Ok well your spine is not out so I'm not sure why you're getting those sharp pains, I'll have a look at your x-ray. The surgeon went on his computer and pulled up a picture of Sportacus's spine,

Hmmm, well there is nothing on the x-ray, I might have to get you to have another scan that will look at your muscles and all that, I'll just ring the doctor up there and see if I can fit you in.

Well ok, Sportacus said. The surgeon stepped out of the room and called Dr jack,

Hi this is Dr Jack speaking,

Oh hi this is Dr will, I have a patient here, his name is Sportacus and I did an operation on his back a while ago and he said he has sharp pains going down his spine but nothing came up on the x-ray, so I was wondering if there is an opening for a MRI that I can send him up to?

Uh, I will just take a look…ok there is an opening I can take him now if he hurries...not too fast though, the doctor joked,

Hahaha ok I'll send him up, thanks again, the doctors hung up.

The doctor came back into the room and Sportacus was again eating another apple,

Okay so there is an opening right now so you'll have to go there and then I will see you again then we can see what's happening.

Ok sounds good.

Ok so its two lefts, up three floors, then another left then a right and you should be there.

Alright thanks again doctor.

No problem. So they left the surgeons room and they went on their way, Sportacus was going to go up the stairs but Stephanie stopped him

Sportacus,

Yeah Stephanie,

Umm I think you should take the elevator this time, she said while pushing the up button,

Aww but I hate elevators,

I know but you're not well and I don't have any more apples and I'm not racing around trying to get more,

Well ok I guess so, if it'll make you happy,

Yes, it'll make me happy. So they waited about two minutes for the lift to come up from the bottom floor,

Oh no It's crowded Sportacus said,

No its not Stephanie said, there is two other people in there, that's not crowded,

Hmmm ok let's get in Sportacus said a little upset, he didn't sound very happy,

Stephanie knew that Sportacus wouldn't like to go in the lift but It was for his own good.

It had felt like a life time in that lift but in reality it was two minutes. Everyone in the lift had gotten out except Stephanie and Sportacus. Stephanie noticed Sportacus pacing around and getting anxious,

What's wrong Sportacus? Stephanie asked,

I'm Claustrophobic, that's why I hate elevators and that's why I thought it was crowded before, the lift doors opened and Sportacus raced out, thankful that it was all over.

THANK GOD IT'S OVER, Sportacus said trying not to yell.

Ok where do we go now I lost my train of thought and forgotten where to go.

Well at least I remembered, Stephanie said as she directed Sportacus. They finally made It to the MRI room.

Hi I'm here for a MRI, Dr Will sent me.

Oh you must be Sportacus, I'm Dr Jack I will be taking that scan for your back today, come with me, oh and your friend will have to stay out here because of the radiation in the machine,

Oh ok Stephanie I will be right back,

Alright I'm gonna get a drink and something to eat,

Alright I'll meet you at the cafeteria then.

Ok, Stephanie left and the doctor asked..

Ok Sportacus do you have any metal in or on your body?

Oh uh no not inside me but I have this energy band that I think is metal but if I take if off I could die.

Ok well that could be a problem, I'll see if I can set something on the machine that will stop your arm from being magnetised to the machine.

Ok.

Alright, I've found a setting and hopefully it works.

Back at Lazy Town Robbie was taken into an ambulance still handcuffed, he had to get that bullet taken out of his leg. Robbie was finally released from the hospital, his leg bandaged up and was in a wheelchair now, only one hand was handcuffed to the chair, the sheriff was pushing Robbie over to the police station,

Robbie?

WHAT Robbie said still mad,

Why did you want to find the kids? and who is Pinkie and Sportaflop?

I wanted to find the kids so I can put my plan to the test and pinkie is Stephanie and sportaflop is Sportacus.

Wait what plan?

Why would I tell you my plan after you shot me and chained me to this stupid chair? Anyways why am I handcuffed to this thing? it's not like I can run away.

Well you got a point there, your handcuffed to the chair for precautions,

Well if you take the handcuffs off I'll push myself,

Ok you can try, but I swear to god Robbie if you do anything stupid I'll shoot you again, do you understand?

Yes, yes I won't do anything stupid I promise, the sheriff stopped the wheelchair and put the brakes on, then he took the hand cuffs off Robbie and let him push himself, the sheriff snuck the handcuffs onto the back of the chair and held onto it just in case.

Ok Robbie when we get to the police station you will have to stay in a cell until Sportacus gets back fro...

Wait where's sportaflop?

Oh didn't you hear he's at the hospital,

Sportaflop is at the hospital, that's a first.

He is getting a check-up for his back, you know even when you are a superhero you still need to go to the doctor sometimes.

Huh, Robbie was then silent for the rest of the trip back to the station.

Back with Sportacus, the doctor asked Sportacus to get changed into some blue see-through paints and he didn't have a top on,

Ok are you claustrophobic at all,

Ah yes,

How bad is it?

Well I struggled in the lift and there was two people in there and I instantly thought that it was crowded and I was in there for two minutes and thought I was there for way longer.

Ok so you have a choice you can either lay on your back and go all the way under the machine or you can lay on your stomach and have your head sticking out.

Ok I will lay on my stomach,

Alright, Sportacus laid on his stomach, the doctor placed a pillow under Sportacus's head and put some weights on his back to make sure it didn't move.

Ok this shouldn't take very long, just stay still.

Alright, Sportacus put his head down on the pillow and waited.

Stephanie was enjoying her hot chocolate and her ham sandwich, she decided to facetime pixel on her tablet to update them on what was happing.

Ring, ring...ring, ring

Stephanie what a surprise what's wrong,

Oh nothing's wrong I just wanted to update you guys on Sportacus.

Ok what happened,

Well Sportacus has been finding it hard to sit still like always and he has found it hard to keep enough energy in his system,

Where is he?

Oh he is getting a MRI well I think that's what it's called, because he went to speak to the surgeon and the surgeon is confused that Sportacus has sharp pains and the x-ray didn't show anything so he sent Sportacus to another doctor to give him more scans, he should be done soon, oh and I found out why he always takes the stairs instead of elevators all the time,

Oh really,

Yeah he is claustrophobic,

That explains a lot, alright thanks for letting us know, how long do you think you might be there for?

Ah well after we find out what is wrong with Sportacus's back we have to go to the emergency department to see why Sportacus can't keep his energy up and then we should be going so maybe another hour or two it shouldn't be that much longer, I'll let you know when we are leaving,

Alright sounds good speak to you then,

Ok bye. Stephanie hung up the phone.

Sportacus didn't know how much longer he could sit still for, he was starting to get anxious and he needed to move, just after that thought the doctor came out and electronically slid the bed out from the machine, he started taking the weights off Sportacus's back,

Ok were all done,

Oh great,

So I'll send this to Dr Will and he should be able to have a look at it,

Ok thanks doctor,

No problem here are your clothes,

Thanks. Sportacus got dressed and left the room, he touched his back pocket and couldn't feel his crystal,

Oh crap, he pulled his phone out of one pocket his wallet out of another and he felt the other back pocket, then realised that it was in his hand,

Really I do that every time. He put his wallet and crystal back in his pocket and he decided to call Stephanie for two reasons, one to let her know that he is finished, and two so she can buy him some lunch.

Hi Sportacus what do you want?

How did you know that it was me?

Umm well when you ring me your name comes up, Sportacus was still getting used to a phone and what it does, since he never uses it.

Oh right got cha, well I was just ringing to let you know that I'm on my way and also could you buy me a salad or something? I'll pay you back,

Alright, your options are a chicken salad, a normal salad, apples or grapes.

Ok I'll have a chicken salad and two apples,

Ok are you sure you only want two apples though,

Yeah I'm sure, thanks Stephanie.

No problem, they hung up, Sportacus followed the signs to the cafeteria he then realised that he had to go down four floors, and knew that he couldn't take the stairs.

Oh crap, really, of cause it had to be today. Sportacus hazily pushed the down button and waited. The elevator doors opened and thankfully there was no one else in there, Sportacus stepped in and pressed the level 2 button,

I hope we don't stop, he said to himself, just after that thought the elevator stopped on level 3,

Oh crap it's going to get crowded, crap, crap, crap, a doctor walked in and saw Sportacus having a panic attack so he tried to comfort him,

Hi I'm doctor Xander (*pronounced zander but with a x), what's your name?

I'm Sportacus

How are you going?

Good I guess,

So why are you here?

Oh I...I had a..an operation a..a while ago and this is just the check-up,

Oh cool, what did you have an operation on?

My back, I..I put my spine out of aliment when I was convulsing so they had to fix it, the doctor looked at Sportacus's hands and they were shaking,

Are you alright? he asked,

Uh yeah I...I guess, I don't like elevators

Oh that's alright I used to hate elevators as well but I had to get used to them, I mean I kinda have to. The nurse looked at Sportacus's hands again and asked,

Oh what's that on your wrist?

Oh that's my energy band it helps me know if my energy is low, I can't eat sugar only fruits and vegetables, and if I don't eat enough my body will go into shock until I get fruit into my system. By this time the elevator had reached the second level.

Ok this is my stop, Sportacus said forgetting that he was in an elevator.

Well I'll catch you later,

Alright.

Pixel got off facetime with Stephanie and decided to tell the others about Sportacus.

Hey guys,

Hey pixel what's up, Trixie said,

Oh I just got off facetime with Stephanie, and Sportacus is having a really hard time sitting still like always and he Is finding it hard to keep his energy up.

Oh really! stingy, Trixie and Ziggy said,

Yeah but he is getting more scans because he has sharp pains and the surgeon doesn't know why, they should be leaving soon after they talk to the surgeon once more and then they have to go to the emergency room to see if Sportacus is getting sick, Stephanie said she will let us know when they are leaving.

Ok, let's hope that Sportacus isn't getting sick, because that will suck, Ziggy said.

Back at the hospital, Sportacus finally made it to the cafeteria,

Oh Sportacus, what took you so long?

Oh ah I ah, Sportacus didn't know what to say,

Are you ok? She asked

Oh yeah I guess, Sportacus was still worried about Lazy Town,

Ok well here's your lunch,

Oh thanks, he sat down and started eating,

Hey didn't you say you were going to pay me back? Stephanie said while having her hand out waiting,

Oh right, Sportacus pulled his wallet out of his pocket and said,

How much was it?

Uhhh 25 dollars,

Wow that expensive, he said,

Well yeah, hospitals are expensive, Stephanie commented back.

Well here you go, he handed her the money and his hands were still shaking,

Are you sure you're alright?

Yes, I'm fine, I told you already, Sportacus snapped

Sportacus, tell me the truth I know your lying, you never yell,

What? No I'm not, he lied,

so what's wrong?

Nothing, anyways, he said changing the subject,

I meet a really nice doctor on the way back his name is Xander and he helped me not get so nervous in the lift.

You went in the lift, without me asking you, wow, Stephanie said.

Ok well I'm finished my lunch so let's go back to the surgeon,

Alright let's go. They again had to go in another elevator,

Ah for fire trucking sake, again really,

Sorry Sportacus I promise next time we can go down the stairs,

Huh alright,

Hey maybe you should hold your breath and close your eyes, that should pass the time.

Alright I'll try it. they got onto the sixth floor and Stephanie nudged Sportacus, he opened his eyes and let out his breath,

Wow that did work,

See I told you. They made it back to the waiting room, they went up to the desk,

Hi I'm Sportacus I just got back from having a MRI,

Alright that's fine, just take a seat. There wasn't that many people in the waiting room anymore so Sportacus decided to try and exercise to pass time and to get his daily routine in.

Sportacus Scheving, Sportacus Scheving,

Oh that's me let's go Stephanie, hopefully this is the last time,

Oh Mr Scheving, let have a look at that MRI,

Alright. Sportacus sat on a chair and Stephanie sat next to him,

Ok soo the cat scan looks like you have some nerve damage, that pain should pass, anyways it looks like you can finally exercise and run again, just take it easy.

Oh can I start doing backflips yet?

Ah not yet give it maybe another month or two and that should be fine.

Ok that's great news thanks doctor I really appreciate all that you have done for me today and hopefully I don't have to come back.

That's alright Sportacus and hopefully you don't.

Back at lazy town, the sheriff put Robbie in a holding cell until Sportacus got back,

Do I really have to be here? I want to go home.

Sorry Robbie, you didn't listen, all I wanted to do was chat and now you've gotten yourself stuck in a situation you didn't want to be in.

Ahhhhhhhhh Robbie let out,

Well can I at least get some food around here?

Robbie you just ate lunch, and you didn't even eat all of it,

That's because it was all HEALTHY,

Well sorry Robbie, you get what you get and you don't get upset.

Dam it.

The kids were starting to get worried about Sportacus and Stephanie, they haven't seen them all day and they were starting to get bored,

I wish they would hurry up, said Trixie,

Yeah same the rest agreed.

back at the hospital Sportacus was starting to feel sick,

ò nei, ò nei he said under his breath in Icelandic as he tried hiding it from Stephanie, Stephanie noticed,

I'm not stupid,

Well I never said you were,

I know what you just said in Icelandic

Huh, how did ya know?

Well for starters I've picked up a few words in Icelandic considering that I live here now and you never talk in Icelandic unless you're with your mates or you're sick and I don't speak much Icelandic, so you must be hiding something, like your sickness,

Well ok you got me, let's go to the emergency room before I throw up.

Alright it's this way. Stephanie directed Sportacus to the emergency room.

Alright we're here, Sportacus didn't say anything he just ran to the bathroom, though he didn't make it and throw up right in front. A nurse saw and rushed to his aid, she gave him a sick bag and put him in a bed in room 20.

Do you have any idea why you just threw up?

No I have no idea,

Alright I'll get the doctor to have a look and take your vital signs.

Sportacus again couldn't respond and threw up, just as the nurse left a doctor came in,

Ah Sportacus nice to see you again, Stephanie was confused,

Oh Stephanie this is doctor Xander,

Oh hi,

Ok Sportacus, have you been drinking today?

Oh no I don't drink, I've never touched alcohol before in my life,

Ok, have you had any drugs at all,

No I haven't touched that either.

Ok, well did you eat anything different today?

Ah well no not that I know of,

Ok, uh ill hook you up to an IV and get some fluids into your system, and I'll take some blood and send it to the lab for testing.

Ok, was all Sportacus got out before throwing up on the doctor's shoes,

Oh, ah s...sorry,

That's ok, don't stress. The doctor left the room and changed his shoes.

What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before, Sportacus said to Stephanie,

I have no idea but I'm sure that the doctor will fix it.

Just after that Sportacus's eyes rolled to the back of his head,

Oh no, DOCTOR, Stephanie yelled, the doctor came running in fast,

What's wrong, ohh no, he put medicine into Sportacus's IV,

This should stop it, it didn't they waited for about two minutes then the doctor remembered the band and what happens when he doesn't get enough fruit into his system, he looked at the band that was on Sportacus's wrist,

His energy is low, QUICK GET ME AN APPLE, a nurse sprinted to the doctor with an apple,

Here you go, she handed It to him. He went over to Sportacus and made him take a bite, he started to wake up, the doctor shined his light into Sportacus's eyes, all Sportacus could see was a blur and his hearing was all slurred,

Sportacus can you hear me?

Yeah, yeah, he said with a faint voice,

Ok how many fingers am I holding up, he held up two fingers,

Uhh f...four?

Ok well that looks like it hasn't come back yet,

What happened? Sportacus asked while rubbing his eyes

Well you just convulsed, but I figured out why, I remembered your energy band and what happens, I looked at it and it said low so we gave you an apple and you woke up,

Huh I haven't been able to get that thing to stay up, it keeps going down and I keep feeling sick.

Well how would you usually keep it up?

Well I would eat breakfast, an apple, lunch, then another apple or two in-between and then dinner,

Well did you do that today?

Well yeah instead of eating another apple, but I was starting to feel sick before I could eat another one.

Ok well we will take some blood, here's a bowl of apples feel free to eat them and get your energy up,

Alright, thanks doctor Xander.

No problem.

Hey Sportacus,

Yeah Stephanie, he said while chewing a bit of apple,

Is it alright if I facetime the others and let them know what happened?

Yeah that's fine, tell them I said hi and that they shouldn't worry about me.

Alright I will. Stephanie stepped out of the room and started walking to the waiting area where no one was around and it was quiet.

Ring, ring...ring, ring,

Oh Stephanie are you almost home? Pixel asked,

Ah, well not quite,

Oh what's happened? Are you ok?

Well do you remember when I said that Sportacus couldn't keep his energy up, and we were going to go to the emergency room?

Ah yeah,

Well we made it there and Sportacus threw up everywhere,

Oh really is he ok?

Yeah he's ok now, he is hooked up to an IV and the doctor gave him some apples to get his energy up,

Oh, so what time will you think you will get home?

Well, ah maybe around seven or eight.

Ok well we'll see you then.

Oh and one more thing before you leave,

Oh, uh yeah,

Sportacus says hi, and that you shouldn't worry about him,

Ok tell him I said hi and that we won't worry about him, but something happened to Robbie and he kinda needs to hurry up, tell him not to rush though.

Ok I'll tell him.

Ok bye Stephanie,

Bye.

They hung up and Stephanie went back into Sportacus's room, he was almost finished his second apple,

Oh Stephanie what did they say?

Well they said that they won't worry about you but something happened to Robbie and we need to hurry up,

That explains a lot,

What?

Oh I didn't tell you, I brought my crystal with me and it went off,

Seriously you brought your crystal with you, on your day off.

Well yeah, of cause I take it everywhere.

Huh, you never have a break,

I know. Just then the doctor came in,

Alight so your blood work came in and it looks normal, are you sure you didn't do anything different today?

Ah no,

Nothing?

No, nothing.

Well everything is fine, oh what about your work, what do you do?

Oh I'm an above average superhero, I save everyone from trouble.

Ok and when did you last take a break from work,

Ah, well once but for like an hour because someone was in real big trouble.

So you have never been on a holiday or on a break from work longer than an hour?

Ah, well no except for today, this is the first time I have left Lazy Town for the whole day.

Ah ok I know what your diagnoses is,

What?

You need a break,

But I can't,

Why not?

Because what if something really bad happened and I wasn't there, they could die and it would be my fault.

Well you were gone all day, and it looks like no one got into trouble,

That is true Sportacus, Stephanie added,

It would only be for a couple of days I promise.

Huh alright but I'm staying in Lazy Town and I'm keeping my crystal with me.

Uh about that, what does that crystal do again?

Well it lets me know when someone needs my help.

Ok well I hate to break it to you but you can't have that crystal until your better, the doctor had his hand out waiting for Sportacus to hand it over,

Oh, ah darn I left it at home, Sportacus lied,

Sportacus don't play stupid, I presume you take that thing everywhere, come on hand it over.

ahhhhhhh, Sportacus let out,

Alright, here but what are you going to do with it, I can't lose it.

Don't worry I won't lose it; I will keep it in a very special place.

Well how will I get it back when I'm better?

Oh I will bring it to you in lazy town when I think you should have it.

Ahhhhhh alright, can we go now?

Yes, you can, I'll get a nurse to take that IV out of your hand and then you will be all good. Oh and Stephanie can I talk to you in privet for a sec?

Ah yeah sure, they stepped out of the room and the doctor said,

Ok so I want Sportacus off for two weeks but he doesn't know that, and I'm going to keep his crystal until the two weeks are up, what I need you to do is to make sure he doesn't save anyone or attempt, and I also will face time you every day to see how he's going, is that alright?

Yeah that's fine, I can already tell that this is going to be difficult.

Yeah I know but it's for his own health he won't get better until he has a break. They walked back into the room, and Sportacus didn't have a top on, Stephanie blushed again,

Sportacus why don't you have a top on? She asked,

Oh ah well I threw up on it so the nurse took it and put that and my jeans into a plastic bag so I can take it home to wash and she's finding me some shorts. Stephanie didn't even notice that Sportacus didn't have pants on,

Oh, was all she said. The nurse came back in with a couple pairs of shorts, she had small, medium and large ones, she handed him a pair of medium ones,

Try these ones,

Ok, ummm, oh they fit.

Ah great, would you like a t-shirt or,

Oh nah that's cool I'll just drive home without one. Stephanie was happy that he didn't want a top because that meant that she could look at his abs while he's driving.

Ok well here's your hat,

Oh right almost forgot,

Ok you're all good to go,

Thanks nurse, and doctor Xander,

No problem Sportacus, oh and before you leave, here is a prescription of antibiotics for you, and remember to take it easy,

Thanks, will do.

Back in lazy town it was dark and no one around, not a sound, everyone was in bed as it was 8:08, Robbie of cause was hungry,

Sheriff?...sheriff?

What Robbie? he said tiredly

I'm hungry,

Robbie you already had dinner like not even 10 minutes ago,

I know but I'm still hungry,

Ok Robbie this is the only time I'm gonna do this, ok? If Sportacus keeps you locked up for longer I'm not doing this again,

Ok I understand,

Alright I'm going to order you a small pizza,

What one do you want?

Um ham and cheese,

Ok, like I said one time only. The sheriff called the pizza place,

Hello Lazy pizza, Tom speaking,

Oh hi, I would like to place an order for delivery,

Ok and what would you like?

Can I have a small ham and cheese and a small Hawaiian.

Ok and can I have your address,

Oh yeah it's the sheriff's office number 5, it's pretty easy to spot it says prison on the door

Ok, Tom seemed nervous, that'll come to $10.50,

Ok cool, thanks. They hung up.

What do they want Tom? Tom's boss called out

Oh ah a small Hawaiian and a small cheese and ham.

Are you ok?

Ah I have to deliver this to a prison, NO I'M NOT OK.

Ok Robbie, if Sportacus lets you out you owe me $10.50,

Huh, really,

Yea really,

Alright.

Back in the car they were almost home, it had been silent the whole time. Sportacus was not looking forward to the next couple of days because he couldn't do what he loves. Stephanie broke the silence,

Sportacus,

Yea Stephanie?

Since you're not gonna be working for a little, do you recon that you should invite your family over to lazy town?

Well I could, I'm sure that will get my mind of not being able to save anyone,

Yeah and I can help you find a present for your brother and I could finally meet him.

Well yeah I guess, or how about for half of the time I'm off, by the way, sorry changing subject for a sec, did the doctor tell you how long I'm going to be off work when we left?

Oh ah no, Stephanie lied,

Oh ah anyways where was I, oh that's right, so my brother can come over for a while then later on my parents can come so I can have some bro time and you can make a new friend, I guess.

Yeah that sounds good.

In 200 meters turn left and you will reach your destination, Lazy Town,

Oh thanks Siri, I guess were almost home. When they got home Sportacus parked the car in the mayor's garage, and said goodnight to Stephanie. He kept the keys to give to the mayor tomorrow.

Ladder Sportacus said softly, his airship couldn't hear him,

Um hum he cleared his throat,

Ladder he said a little louder, still nothing,

Ugh fyrir fuck sakir (for fuck sake in Icelandic),

Ladder he said raising his voice, finally it recognised Sportacus's voice and the ladder came down,

Finally, only took a hundred years.

Ahhhhhhh how long does it take to make a pizza, Robbie said complaining,

I'm sure there not that far away.

Hey Tom the pizzas are done are you gonna take them? His boss asked

Oh ah y..yeah ok,

Are you going to be alright?

Yeah,

Ok, on you bike then, he said jokingly,

Tom was glad that he has his driver licence, because it was way easier to drive then it was to ride. He made it to the sheriff's office.

Knock, knock, he waited,

Come in its open,

Ok, so Tom opened the door and handed the sheriff the pizzas,

h...here,

you ok son?

y...yeah,

ok, the sheriff saw that this young man didn't want to be there,

so how much was it?

oh um ah $10.50,

oh right, he handed him the $10.50, then a $50 note,

oh you already gave me the money,

yeah that $50 note is for you, what do they call it again? Is it a tip? the sheriff gave Tom $50 for being brave and coining to a prison, witch he know he didn't want to go to.

Why thanks, tom got back to his car and drove away.

The sheriff opened Robbie's cell door,

Here,

Oh thanks, the sheriff handed him the pizza and locked the door again. About ten minutes later Robbie was fast asleep.

Sportacus climbed up the ladder and got inside his airship,

Oh Sportacus you're late, is everything alright? His airship replied,

Oh yeah I'm fine I was at the hospital all day and only just got back,

Ok,

Airship, bed,

Here you go,

Thanks. Sportacus picked up the shorts off the ground from that morning and changed into them, he didn't worry about a t-shirt though, because it was kinda hot. He hopped into bed and took his medication, then thought to himself,

Ok tomorrow the first thing I'm going to do is call my brother up. He then fell asleep.

Chapter 3,

Sportacus's family,

Beep, beep,

Sportacus it's time to get up. Sportacus's airship woke him up,

Oh right I'm up, I'm up. Table, he yelled, his table slid out of the wall and took his medication, he then yelled, Apple.

Ok time to get ready for work! Sportacus forgot about what the doctor said, he put on his suit on and he felt like something was missing, he looked at his chest and realised what he was doing,

Oh yeah I'm on holidays, he said devastated. He got changed into some normal clothes and remembered that he still had the mayor's keys, and he needed help ringing his brother so he might as well return the keys. He got to the mayor's house and knocked on the door,

Knock, knock,

Be right there,

Oh Sportacus what a surprise, why aren't you in your superhero costume? Are you ok? Stephanie nudged her uncle,

Oh yes I'm fine, I have to talk to you about something, is that alright?

Oh yeah come in, Stephanie went into her room as she didn't want to intrude,

Ok so yesterday Stephanie and I had to go to the emergency department, because I was sick and the doctor said that I need a break from work and he took my crystal, so I don't know how long I'm going to be off for but I'm not allowed to save anyone,

Oh, ok I'm sure we can replace you for a little until you're better,

Oh and one more thing is that I still have your keys, here,

Oh thanks Sportacus, I didn't even hear you park it last night,

Ok well I need Stephanie to help me ring my brother so I'll go to her room, is that ok?

Oh yeah feel free I'm sure she won't mind,

Knock, knock,

Who is it?

Sportacus,

Oh, come in, what's wrong?

Oh nothing, I just wanted your help ringing my brother,

Oh, come here give me your phone,

Oh here,

Ok what's your password?

Sportacusmangusscheving10

Wow long password much,

Sorry it's the only one that I won't forget,

Ok so this is how you do it, so you press on the green phone icon and It will come up with your contacts, then you press on whoever you want to ring, in this case it's Dan right?

Right,

So when you click on his name it will come up with his number then click the number and it will start ringing,

Ok thanks I'll do that when I get back to my airship,

Oh and Sportacus, one more thing,

Yes,

If you want to ring someone and you don't have them in your contacts, you have to dial their number on the number thing,

Ok, thanks Stephanie. He left the mayor's house and heeded back to his airship. What Stephanie said to Sportacus sounded like gibberish to him. He stood under his airship and yelled ladder,

Huh, at least I can yell a bit louder this time, he said to himself, he climbed up and called his brother,

Ring, ring...ring, ring

Dan: Hello

Sportacus: oh hi is this Dan?

Dan: yeah who's calling?

Sportacus: don't you recognise my voice?

Dan: ah no?

Sportacus: it's your brother Sportacus,

Dan: OMG really, it's really you?

Sportacus: yes, it's really me,

Dan: why are you ringing?

Sportacus: I was wondering if you would like to come stay with me for a while?

Dan: yeah of cause, why would I say no?

Sportacus: alright, I'll pay for your train ticket for later today,

Dan: ok sounds good,

Sportacus: ok I'll see you then,

Dan: alright I can't wait,

Sportacus: ok, bye, love you,

Dan: love you too.

Sportacus went to pixel, to book the train tickets,

Knock...knock,

Come in,

Hi pixel, I was wondering if you could help me book train tickets from Happy Town to here?

Ah sure, who for?

Oh my brother he's coming down for a while.

You have a brother?

Yeah, he's turning 13, in a couple of days, so he's coming down.

Really, I would love to meet him, what's his name?

His name is Dan, but I call him Danny and he gets called Daniel when he's in trouble or at least when we were little.

Oh nice, alright let's book those tickets. So what time do you want him to get on the train?

Oh ah maybe like 12,

Ok well its 9 o'clock now so he should have plenty of time to get ready, and he should arrive here at about two ish,

Ok ill ring him then text him the picture of the ticket.

Ok sounds good,

Ok thanks pixel,

No problem.

Sportacus went on his way to Stephanie's so she could help him with texting his brother, when the sheriff approached him,

Oh Sportacus, you're back,

Well yeah I got home at 8:30 last night, is everything alright?

Well no, you see, yesterday I had to take Robbie into custody,

Oh god what did he do this time?

Well I went to go talk to him earlier in the day, because that was the first time I have seen him all day, and I just wanted to have a chat to him but he just yelled at me and demanded that he should see the kids, so I asked him to calm down his voice, and of cause he didn't listen and he started running away so I shot him,

Oh wow,

Yeah, so he's been in a holding cell since like lunch time yesterday and I was wondering

what you would like me to do with him?

Oh, ah well I'll have to go talk to him, but I'm kina busy at the moment, so just keep him in a holding cell and I should be there at around lunch ish to have a chat,

Ok, oh one more thing,

Yeah?

He won't eat anything, I had to order him a pizza last night, do you have any suggestions on what I can give to him?

Oh ah anything unhealthy,

Ok thanks,

No problem.

The sheriff went back to Robbie to tell him what Sportacus said,

Robbie,

Yeah, what?

Ok so I've spoken to Sportacus,

Yeah, what did he say? Can I finally leave this stupid place?

Oh well ah, unfortunately Sportacus wants to have a chat to you and he is busy at the moment but he'll be here soon.

So where do I go in the mean time?

You have to stay here, but Sportacus has instructed me to give you junk food.

Well I guess that's a plus.

Sportacus finally made it to Stephanie's place, knock, knock, Sportacus waited at the mayor's door,

Oh Sportacus you're here again,

Yeah but this time I need Stephanie's help,

Oh ok she's just in her room, come in.

Ok thanks. Sportacus knocked on Stephanie's door,

Come in uncle,

Umm it's Sportacus not your uncle,

Oh sorry he was coming in like every five minutes,

That's alright,

So what can I help you with?

Oh I need to send a picture of the train tickets to Danny but I don't know how,

Danny?

Oh sorry Dan,

Oh right, so you go into your phone and press the speech bubble icon and that will bring up your messages and then you press Dan and then you can text him,

Oh cool and how do I send him a photo?

You press the camera button next to where you text him and then press on the picture you want to send him,

Ok thanks, he said while walking out of her house.

He sent Dan the photo and then his phone started ringing,

Oh Dan's calling, he answered,

Sportacus: hey Dan,

Dan: Sportacus, I just got your picture,

Sportacus: yeah so you'll be leaving Happy Town at 12 and you should get here at about 2 ish, would that be enough time to pack and let your town know that you're going to be away for a bit?

Dan: Yeah that should be enough time, oh and how long am I staying for?

Sportacus: well as long as you like,

Dan: ok thanks bro, I'll see you later,

Sportacus: ok bye.

They hung up, Dan went home to pack when he bumped into his Mayor,

Mayor Phil, I need to tell you something,

Yeah what's wrong?

Nothing's wrong but I'm going to be out of town for a while,

Oh whys that?

I'm going to stay with my brother for a while,

You have a brother?

Yeah his name is Sportacus and he looks after Lazy Town,

Oh really, well we will look after the town for a while when you're gone, and I'm sure your parents will help.

Yeah they should I'll go home to ask if they will,

Ok well have fun with your brother,

I will, just after that, Dan's crystal went off,  
OMG ok got to go mayor,

Oh be safe. Dan ended up saving a cat stuck in a tree. Dan went home to pack, he didn't have an airship like Sportacus, he lived in an apartment. He got to the door and walked in,

Mum, dad,

Yeah in here, they were in the living room,

Ok, I'm going to stay with Sportacus for a while, he has already paid for the tickets for later today is that alright?

Well yeah that's fine, how long are you going to be there for?

Uh I don't know, he said I can stay as long as I want, so maybe a month?

Well ok that's cool,

Oh and since I'm not going to be here the Mayor was wondering if you guys would like to help out with looking after the town?

Well I don't know your dad and I haven't saved anyone for ages since we retired,

Well think of it this way, you guys can wear your superhero costumes again and I'll even give you my crystal,

Ahhh ok what do you say babe?

Ok we'll do it,

YAY, here's my crystal, Dan went to his room to pack.

Sportacus got off the phone with Dan and started walking to his airship to make space for him. After he finished he went to the sheriff's office to have a talk to Robbie, he walked in the door and saw the sheriff,

Oh Sportacus you made it,

Yeah where's Robbie?

Ah holding cell 2,

Ok thanks,

Would you like me to unlock the door? he can't run out, he's in a wheelchair,

Yeah sure,

Ok here's the key, just remember to lock it afterwards,

Ok thanks, he went to holding cell 2, unlocked the door and sat on the bed,

Robbie,

Ugh what do you want Sportaflop?

Robbie it's Sportacus,

Whatever,

Anyways, Robbie I always bail you out of jail, this is the tenth time and I'm not going to this time.

But I promise that I won't do anything stupid,

Robbie you say that every single time, and nothing seems to go through your brain, you always end up back here waiting for me to bail you out.

Wel...

ROBBIE NO, YOU'RE STAYING HERE FOR AS LONG AS THE SHERRIFF WANTS YOU TO, Sportacus said raising his voice, Robbie shut up and Sportacus left his cell and locked the door, he was a little frustrated. He handed the sheriff the keys and said,

I want Robbie in jail for 3 months and if he does anything stupid during those three months add another month each time.

Ok no problem, do you want me to keep him isolated?

Yeah until his leg heals then I want him in the lazy prison.

Ok sounds good, thanks Sportacus.

The time was now almost 11:30 and Sportacus had to get Dan's birthday gift, he went to Stephanie's again and knocked on the door,

Sportacus, again, you might as well live here,

Haha sorry mayor I'm here to pick up Stephanie,

Oh where are you going?

We are going to the lazy mall to pick up a gift for my brother for his birthday.

Oh would you like to borrow my car?

Yeah why not,

Ok here are the keys, I'll just get Stephanie for you.

Oh thanks Mayor. The mayor walked into Stephanie's room, she was talking with doctor Xander,

Oh Stephanie Sportacus is taking you to the lazy mall, he's waiting for you,

Ok in a sec uncle.

So is Sportacus relaxing,

Ah well I guess, his little brother is coming down for a while, I guess that should take his mind off all of this,

Ok that's great news that he can have some family time, alright I better let you go and if anything changes with his mood like if he gets stressed don't be afraid to call,

Ok thanks doctor.

Stephanie gathered her stuff and went to the front door where Sportacus was.

Ah Stephanie are you ready?

Yeah,

Ok we haven't got that long.

Ok, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!

Back in the sheriff's office, Robbie was really pissed off, he thought that Sportacus would bail him out this time.

Robbie, the sheriff said breaking Robbie's thoughts,

What? Robbie said annoyed,

Ok do you want to know the plan?

Whatever,

Ok so Sportacus wants you in here for three months but at first he said you can stay in the holding cell until your leg gets better, the after you can walk you have to go to the Lazy prison to do the rest of your time, and if you misbehave during those three months we will add another month to your sentence, do you understand?

Ahhhhhhhh NO, that means I have to stay here forever!

Not forever Robbie, not if you do the wrong thing.

AHHHHHHHHHH.


End file.
